


You Saved me From Death Via Embarassment

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: Prompt: Imagine being stood up by your bastard of a boyfriend on your date night and the waitress keeps asking you if your ready to order and you keep asking for more time hoping that he's still late. People are starting to look at you and give you apologetic like you know and you keep feeling worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen before, sits down, explaining loudly "Sorry I'm so late babe, traffic is crazy right now." He quietly adds "My name is ____ just go with it, yeah? Because whoever didn't bother to show is an ass" so you just go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you(plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.





	

Harry sighed as he watched the door, he glanced down at his menu again. He still wasn't here. Harry growled.

_I hate that man sometimes._

Harry shook his head as he glanced over his menu. The waiter was coming back. He groaned mentally. This was terrible.

"Excuse me, I know you told me to wait, but is there anything I can get you?"

"Nono, my date will be here soon," Harry promised, though both he and the waiter knew it was a lie. 

"Alright. . . . Sir. . . . " the waiter turned and walked away. Harry watched him leave, sighing. He looked around him, which was another mistake. People were giving him sad looks. He looked back at the door, staring at it. A mother and father walked in with a boy, about Harry's age, but with bright white hair. Harry sighed but look back at his menu.

"God dammit, Seamus. Where the hell are you?" Harry muttered. He gripped his menu tightly. There was a very, very long pause of silence, where the people around him where really really quiet.

"Oh, my god babe!" Said a voice. "I am so so sorry! The traffic was  _terrible,_ I can't believe I'm late, I'll buy dinner to make up for it!" 

Harry's head snapped up and he lowered his menu, the boy from earlier with bright white hair was standing in front of him.

"My name is Draco, just go with it, yeah? Because whoever didn't bother to show is an ass," the boy said.

"Oo-oh Kay?" Harry said. "I'm Harry."

Draco sat down and grabbed the menu.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, scanning the menu quickly and picking something. The waiter rushed over at the sight of someone across from Harry.

"Are you two ready?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, we'd like a bottle of champagne please," Draco said, the waiter nodded, writing it down.

"Um." Harry scanned the menu.

"Get whatever you want, Harry, my treat," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"I'd like the Rosemary Braised Lamb Shanks," he said, looking up at the waiter.

"Alright and a side dish?"

"Um. . . Fried Brussels sprouts?"

"Okay. And you sir?" The waiter asked, looking at Draco. Draco looked up at him.

"I want the Italian stuffed flank steak," he responded easily. "With parsley potatoes."

"I'll have these right out," the waiter said, before walking away.

* * *

"Sooo," Draco said, he had insisted on paying, and then walking Harry home. They were just outside Harry's house when Draco stopped.

"You can come in," Harry said. 

"Oh. No, I need to ask you something out here," Draco responded.

"What?"

"Will. . . . Um. Will you go on a date with me, for real this time?" He asked. Harry blinked at him.

"I mean, don't feel like you have to just because I saved you tonight, I just. . . . "

Harry chuckled.

"I never said no, did I?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Is it?"

"I'm going to say that it is," Draco said, grinning, he lightly pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I can't wait till our next date."

 


End file.
